Shugo-sha no Ningyo
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, is the single heir to the famous doll makers: Vongola. He has to find six suitable dolls to become the legendary "Shugo-sha no Ningyo". Once these six dolls are accepted, they can turn into a human at night with a sign of affection from their master. In this case, Tsuna's kiss.
1. Legend Foretold

**Author's note: **This was inspired by a manga called "Shounen Dolls". I've also done this a long time ago and never got to finish it. I hope posting all of this stories up will get me out of my slump. Someone help me get my 8027 spirit back!

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is the single heir to the famous doll makers-Vongola. He has to find six suitable dolls to become the legendary "Shugo-sha no Ningyo". Once these six dolls are accepted they can turn into a human at night with a sign of affection from their master. In this case, Tsuna's kiss.

* * *

**Shugo-sha no Ningyo**

_**Chapter 1 The Legend Foretold…**_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Came a loud booming voice. One of the people kneeling on the floor squealed as he sat up at the call of his name. His big brown eyes looked nervously at the door where the source of the voice came from.

"Y-Yes?" He gulped as he slowly stood up. He looked sideways at the people who were still kneeling around him.

"The Ninth wishes to see you." Came the voice again. No doubt it belonged to the _Arashi no Ningyo_ of the ninth.

The brunet gave off a tired sigh. He could feel the looks (glares) the rest of the Vongola were giving him.

"I understand." Tsuna said as he slowly walked towards the door which opened once he was only a few steps away. The brunet looked at the pale face of Coyote Nougat and nodded his head at the guardian doll. It was night time so it was no surprise that he would be here.

"This way Tsunayoshi." Came another voice. It belonged to the ninth's _Kaminari no Ningyo, _Ganauche III.

Tsuna nodded shyly as he followed the well-respected doll. His eyes observed the graceful movements of the two dolls in front of him and not for the first time he felt dread in his stomach. Dolls were so perfect in appearance and in their movements. Doll makers are considered greater because they are the creator of the dolls. It is therefore expected that they too would have some sort of perfection in them…

But then… what sort of perfection do you find in someone as No-Good as him?

Another door opened and Tsuna found himself ushered into the familiar room of the Ninth doll-maker of the Vongola. Timoteo Vongola, the creator of the _Shugo-sha no Ningyo no dai kyu no sedai._

The old man smiled at the brunet who entered and Tsuna find himself smiling back. He still couldn't believe that the powerful person before him, the absolute maker of this generation's guardians, was his grandfather.

Timoteo stood up and made his way to Tsuna, his arms extended. Although his movements were somewhat clumsy because of a cane- human beings are frail creatures- you could feel the power emanating from him and you could see in his old face the shadow of what used to be a perfect face.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm glad to see you." Timoteo hugged the young Vongola who hugged back gently.

"Grandpa, it's good to see you doing so well." Tsuna replied and the old man chuckled as he pulled back.

"Well, my _Shugo-sha no Ningyo_ are taking very good care of me." Timoteo said and Tsuna saw the way the guardian dolls circled around the chair Timoteo was sitting on.

"Now Tsunayoshi-kun, let us get on to business. Sit beside me so we can begin." Timoteo said as he hobbled to his chair. Immediately, his _Hare no Ningyo_, Nie Brow Jr., helped him to his chair.

Tsuna followed, his eyes once more straying to the faces of the guardian dolls. Brown eyes observed carefully the faces and the seemingly glowing eyes of each guardian. The way they were made was so flawless that it made Tsuna's stomach churn once more in self-loathe. He couldn't make dolls as perfect as that. He couldn't make dolls that look so human when they transform.

"Now Tsunayoshi-kun, I know that the story of the _Shugo-sha no Ningyo _is not uncommon to you." Timoteo said as he looked at the young heir. "I recall that you often asked for it during bed time."

Tsuna blushed at that memory and nodded as he said, "Y-Yeah it was about Giotto-san and his first dolls right?"

"Yes, Vongola Primo and the first _Shugo-sha no Ningyo_, the dolls that were rumored to be the best artworks of his century. They were, as I was told, breath-taking." Timoteo began. "Skin as pale and smooth-looking as porcelain but for some reason when you touch it, it was as soft as a baby's skin. Eyes that seemed alive and glowed with the First's resolve and craftsmanship that many were willing to die for." Timoteo turned to Tsuna and smiled. "The legendary dolls."

Tsuna gulped as he slowly nodded.`

"Ever since that time the guardian dolls were created, Giotto Vongola used them to protect and maintain the balance between gods and people." Timoteo said softly. "The spirits of dolls were said to be deities reincarnated from the purest souls of human beings. However, some people often mistreat these dolls and as a result a dark aura forms about and they attack the helpless humans. It was Giotto Vongola's job as a doll-make to help these people and to exorcise the hatred of the dolls. Without him, the balance of the world would be at stake and dark will win over light."

Timoteo took a break as Tsuna looked down quietly.

"Of course Giotto Vongola cannot live forever so he had begun the ritual of passing down his powers to his successors. They have to undergo a trial to be able to take the title of 'doll-maker' and to inherit the position of the Vongola." Timoteo urged Tsuna to look at him. "Do you know this trial?"

Tsuna squeaked in his mind as he shook nervously. _What trial?_

Timoteo gazed at his guardians who smiled and he smiled back. "You have to look for your own six_ Shugo-sha no Ningyo."_

"Eh?" Tsuna said stunned. "Wha-? You don't make them?"

Timoteo chuckled and around him his other guardians chuckled as well. "Well you have to find dolls that are suitable to be the _Shugo-sha no Ningyo. _After that, if the spirits of the first _Shugo-sha no Ningyo_ approve of them you can begin the process of 'making'."

"Process of making?" Tsuna repeated.

"It's where your chosen dolls change their appearance to become stronger and better." Timoteo smiled. "The quality of their craftsmanship depends on the emotion the doll-maker felt at that time. The stronger the emotion, the better the quality of the doll."

"O-Oh…" Tsuna said confusion in his features. So he had to re-make the doll? With his emotions…? What?

"Ninth." The _Kumo no Ningyo, _Visconti, said quietly. The ninth acknowledged his silent reminder with a nod.

"Oh yes, the dolls you are supposed to search for are five not six." And once Timoteo said this, he frowned.

"What? But didn't the First have six dolls?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

Timoteo looked up and met the eyes of the _Ame no Ningyo, _Brabanters Schnitten, who just nodded. "Yes he did. At first that is…"

"At first…?"

"Well, there was a time… before the First retired wherein one of his dolls, the _Kiri no Ningyo_, was taken over by the darkness." Timoteo sighed. "It was a hard battle and there were many casualties. It seemed like the First's mist doll had gathered quite a number of followers and added to the fact that the First didn't want to destroy his doll… Well, sacrifices had to be made."

Tsuna listened, his eyes wide, and ears alert at what came next.

"It was thanks to 'that' happening that turned the tide of the battle." Timoteo stated. "The First was tired from controlling his dolls, he was exhausted but his _Kiri no Ningyo _didn't have that problem since he kidnapped humans and made them mediums to the dark dolls he was controlling."

"At the last moments of the battle, the First was being overwhelmed by the dark dolls and as his consciousness was slipping, the dark matter from the dolls was starting to envelop him. One of his dolls, the _Ame no Ningyo_, intervened and fought off the dolls giving the First enough time to escape. However as a sacrifice, he was swallowed by the dark matter."

Tsuna gasped at the narration as the Ninth nodded gravely.

"However, the _Ame no Ningyo _had a pure and simple heart and instead of being overtaken by the dark matter he had succumbed into a deep slumber and was taken away by some of the dark dolls." Timoteo said. "This event had horrified and awakened such sadness and frustration in the Primo's heart that he managed to win the war at the last minute."

"And the _Ame no Ningyo?_" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"He was lost forever." Timoteo said sadly. "No one knew where he went. Even after the First exorcised the darkness from his _Kiri no Ningyo, _the doll was unable to remember where the rain doll went. Primo tried to search for him, even in his last moments… He searched every possible place and purged every dark doll he could find… But still nothing."

"No…" Tsuna said his eyes reflecting sadness.

"Ever since then, when any of the heirs wished to find their _Shugo-sha no Ningyo _they would only look for five since only five of the Primo's dolls were able to rest peacefully. No matter how hard any heir tried, there would be no response from the First's _Ame no Ningyo_ and so the chosen Vongola would just pick any doll for the position." The Ninth sighed as he looked at his own rain doll.

The _Ame no Ningyo _stepped forward and bowed at Tsuna. "I am the Ninth's _Ame no Ningyo_ although I am not officially the Ninth's guardian doll." The scarred but pale face frowned. "I did not receive the blessing of my deity." The rain doll held up his hand. "Although I have the contract ring I did not make an official contract with my 'doll-maker'. This ring was the last memento the Primo had of his Lost Doll."

"Ever since the Primo lost the _Ame no Ningyo_, the ring has never shined even once." Timoteo said as Brabanters stepped back. "The lacking of a sixth guardian has decreased our powers as doll-makers greatly that's why every heir would always do their best to locate the Lost Doll."

"So… when Giotto Vongola died…" Tsuna began his tone quiet and thoughtful. "Mom and Dad told me that he died side-by-side with his dolls in peace and that their spirits look over the Vongola… But he didn't really achieve true peace did he?"

Timoteo shook his head. "No. We, the heirs have heard his voice every time we found a suitable doll for the _Shugo-sha no Ningyo_… He is always asking for someone to find his Lost Doll. To find Asari Ugetsu."

"Asari…?" Tsuna said as he let the name roll down his tongue. "…Ugetsu?"

"Yes." Timoteo said. "Tsunayoshi-kun, do you know why I am telling you all this?"

"Uhm…" Tsuna began. He had a feeling in his stomach that he _did_ know.

"The time will come when you too will hear the voice of Primo." Timoteo said. "You are the sole heir of the Vongola and you must know the trials which will await you. Right now, I am preparing you for what you are about to face."

"What I'm about to-?"

"The time has come for you to start on your journey for your _Shugo-sha no Ningyo._"

Silence.

"W-What?"

"The search might take some time and I'm not as young as before." Timoteo stated. "I believe that you are ready and that you can overcome any trials thrown your way."

"Eh? B-But g-grandpa- HIEEE! What are you DOING?"

Timoteo watched calmly as his _Kiri no Ningyo, _Croquant Boche,began to grab Tsuna's wrist and place rings into the other's fingers.

"HIEE! STOP!"

"Calm down Tsunayoshi-kun, Croquant is just placing the contract rings on your fingers." The ninth explained.

"C-Contract rings?"

"When you have found suitable dolls as candidates all you have to do is let them kiss your ring and they will be deemed worthy or unworthy by their chosen deity: _Kiri, Kumo, Hare, Kaminari, and Arashi_." The Vongola boss said quietly. "You'll know what ring to let them kiss when you meet them, so don't worry about mixing it up."

"E-Eh? B-But-!"

"Also, since you are not the official heir yet, whichever doll you kiss at night will automatically be transformed into a human. That's why be careful… you will closely be targeted by dark dolls." The Ninth warned. "However once you're in full contract your kiss will only be effective against your _Shugo-sha no Ningyo_ so it would be best to hurry."

"U-Uhm…" Tsuna didn't know what to say so he just nodded quickly.

"And do not forget that you can exorcise any dark dolls that target you. Just use your Sky contract ring. Focus your emotions into your ring and touch the doll on the chest to deliver your pure feelings." Timoteo explained. "It will come out in the form of fire and purge the evil and darkness from the doll's heart."

"Y-Yes…"

"Ah and please, do not forget that you don't only have one trial… but two." Timoteo's eyes softened. "Please find the Primo's doll. Even though it might seem impossible, please try to find it."

Tsuna's eyes looked at the tired old man's and he sighed. "I understand."

"Very well." The ninth said. "Now, it's time for you to pack your bags. You are moving to your own house tomorrow. You must prepare."

Tsuna nodded numbly as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Good luck Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna turned a bit to see the people around his grandfather turn into dolls and he smiled as he watched his grandfather carefully place them on a nearby sofa. It must be sunrise already.

"Thank you, grandfather." Tsuna stated quietly before leaving.

* * *

A moving truck stopped in front of a modern two-storey house in Namimori. Neighbors looked out of their houses to see a brunet jump out of the front seat and smile at the driver who also went out to help with the moving.

"You new here kid? Or just moving back?" The man said gruffly as he opened the back of the truck. His fellow movers went out and began moving the sofa and other stuff inside.

"I'm new." Tsuna said honestly as he went up to the house and opened the door with his house key.

"Hn, well good luck then to you, kid." The guy said as he led the move. "Them neighbors liked to gossip."

Tsuna gulped as he watched the movers. Suddenly he heard a snicker and his stare turned to look at one of the movers who was looking at his box full of dolls. The brunet felt his cheeks burn before he rushed forward and took the dolls from the man's arms.

_**Such big arms…**_

_**He has a moustache.**_

_**Why can't we grow a mustache?**_

The dolls murmured to each other, and Tsuna, being a doll maker, could hear them. He sweat dropped.

"Uhm, I'll take these." Tsuna said, his face still red as he took the box and rushed up to where his work room would be.

_**Tsuna, we heard.**_

_**You're the new 'doll maker' of Vongola right?**_

_**We'll have new friends when Tsuna finds his**__** Shugo-sha no Ningyo**_

"Guys…" Tsuna sighed as he placed the box on his work desk. "Don't get your hopes up okay? Grandpa sent me here in Namimori to run one of the branches of Vongola. It's a small doll shop so I doubt you'll have many friends and besides…"

Tsuna's eyes hardened as his grip on the box tightened.

_I doubt I can find dolls who are willing to be __**my Shugo-sha no Ningyo.**_

Suddenly he felt small and cool hands on his.

_**Tsuna…**_

_**Tsuna, don't make that face.**_

_**You can do it.**_

_**We believe in you Tsuna.**_

The brunet smiled as he patted the dolls heads. "Thanks guys. I'll make you a set of new clothes later."

_**YEHEY!**_

"Uhm, excuse me." Came a voice and Tsuna looked up to see a mover by the door. He seemed to have seen what happened because he was looking at Tsuna weirdly.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna squeaked indignantly as he hid the box behind him.

"We've finished moving the things in. Can you go down and tell us where they should be moved at?" The guy said and Tsuna nodded his head hurriedly as he rushed downstairs.

_**Good luck Tsuna!**_

_**I want a better view than this room!**_

_**Go Tsuna!**_

Tsuna smiled as he paused at the door and gave a small wave before closing it behind him.

* * *

"Finally it's done." Tsuna said as he finished arranging the set of dolls in the shop. The Vongola Nono very kindly rented a small antique shop for him to use. His shop was basically a mending shop for broken dolls and stuff toys.

_**It looks great Tsuna! **_

_**I'm sure we'll get a bunch of new customers soon!**_

_**I can't wait to see what type of dolls these Namimori people will bring.**_

The brunet smiled at the excited chatter of the dolls as he began sewing new clothes for them. However, his brown eyes strayed towards a glass casing and he stopped to stare at the closet longingly.

It was a closet exclusively for his six guardians. It has six small but perfectly made chairs with specific designs for their chosen elements.

The brunet put down what he was doing before he approached the closet. As he was about to extend his hand however…

_RING!_

"Excuse me!" Came a female voice and Tsuna immediately turned to look at the source.

_**Customer! A customer!**_

_**Yehey! And we just opened too!**_

"Guys, shh…" Tsuna said as he rushed to the front door. A black-haired ponytail girl blinked curiously at Tsuna who greeted her with a nervous smile.

"W-Welcome to the shop…" Tsuna greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hahi? You're the owner of this shop, desu?" The girl said as her eyes sparkled in interest. "So young, desu! And I was expecting some kindly old man too!" She giggled.

Tsuna sweat dropped as the face of his grandfather came to mind.

"Uhm, well technically the owner of the shop is my grandfather." Tsuna said. "I'm just helping out."

"I see!" The girl said and suddenly her eyes sparkled in remembrance to why she was here. "Oh I almost forgot! I came here to get this doll fixed." The teenage girl reached in for her bag and rummaged through it before pulling out a battered doll with silver hair from it.

Tsuna's eyes scanned the small figure as it was extended to him.

"I found this doll nearby and I thought it would be such a waste to throw it away." The girl pouted. "I mean, I'm sure you can see that it was once very beautiful right?"

Tsuna nodded mutely before he took the doll gently in his hands. His eyes softened as he pressed nimble fingers against the dolls dirty skin. "Yes, it was very pretty once and I'm sure it can look nice again with the right amount of work." Tsuna looked up and smiled at the girl. "You did a very good job in saving this doll."

The girl blushed at the smile directed at her before she said shyly. "A-Ah, n-no it was no big deal really!" She said as she looked at her feet nervously.

"It is." Tsuna insisted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh and before I forget, please sign your name and address here miss-?"

"Oh, I'm Haru! Haru Miura!" She said enthusiastically as she reached out, took out a pen, and wrote down her name and address. However she suddenly stopped. "Uhm, wait why my address too…?"

"Well, so that I can deliver this doll to you when it's finished." Tsuna said.

"N-No! You don't have to do that!" Haru said, raising her hands defensively. "The doll's not mine in the first place and besides my sister hates them and likes to tear them apart. That little one won't be safe at our house."

"Then…?" Tsuna began slowly.

"Please keep it instead." Haru said and then she blushed. "I mean, I'll pay the expenses for getting it fixed but please keep it!"

Silence.

"Eh?" Tsuna said although what he really wanted to say was 'really?'.

"Yes please do! I can't think of a better home for him!" Haru insisted. "Please?"

"O-Of course b-but the expenses…"

"I'll handle it! You don't have to worry! My dad is a university professor so money isn't an object!" Haru said indignantly. "State the price now and I'll pay immediately!"

"Oh but-"

"It doesn't matter really!" She insisted. Brown eyes looked into amber ones and seeing the resolve there, Tsuna sighed.

"Very well…"

"Hahi! I'm so happy desu!"

* * *

"Please come again soon." Tsuna said bowing slightly as Haru left with a wave.

"I'll make sure that I do!" Haru said as she went out. "I can't wait to tell my friends about this place."

Tsuna smiled as his first customer left. When he was sure she was out of earshot he sighed and looked at the doll in his hand. It was awfully quiet.

_**He's not speaking! He's not speaking!**_

_**Is he alright Tsuna?**_

_**Hey new doll, speak!**_

Tsuna placed a hand against the tainted cheek of the silver-head doll and his eyes ran over the crippled figure. What the girl said earlier was true. This was a very beautiful doll. With pale skin and emerald orbs and what used to be a shiny head of silver hair.

"Hey little one, are you okay?" Tsuna whispered.

Silence.

"It seems like he doesn't want to speak yet." Tsuna said. "Let's give him some time. Everyone please be nice."

_**Yes Tsuna!**_ Came the chorused reply.

Tsuna nodded in approval as he went to his workplace to get to work.

_Now to get started…_

* * *

**Author's note: **Yes, I have already thought of the ending and everything and what would happen next and all that, but the problem is getting it out of you. The idea, the essence, EVERYTHING! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Everyone is amazing! Readers and reviewers rock!


	2. The Silver-haired Doll

**Author's note: **Hello, I'm **ilYamaTsuna7227li, **known as Yatsu by my close friends, known as something else by others who know me in real life. I'm an 8027 fan and have been in the community for over two years or so and I never gave up hope in keeping this community afloat. I will continue to do so as long as I can, until all my 8027 stories run dry like a river evaporating due to the heat.

Right now though, I haven't written an 8027 fic for a long time. The stories I'm updating already had their chapters written last year or last month and right now I don't know if I can still write 8027 anymore.

The slump I'm in is graver than I expected and hopefully it doesn't result into something serious like being on _hiatus_ (absolute hiatus- meaning I won't log in, reply, or read anything related to 8027 anymore) but I'm fighting it as much as I can.

34- 8027 stories later and I end up like this. *FACESLAM*

I'll do my best to try to keep myself firmly rooted in this community. I don't want to be the writer who abandons a community just because she lost interest. I shall be loyal until the end!

**Now**, enough of the depressing stuff. Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is the single heir to the famous doll makers-Vongola. He has to find six suitable dolls to become the legendary "Shugo-sha no Ningyo". Once these six dolls are accepted they can turn into a human at night with a sign of affection from their master. In this case, Tsuna's kiss.

* * *

**Shugo-sha no Ningyo**

_**Chapter 2 The Silver-haired Doll**_

_There was a flash of silver._

"_Eh? What is that?" Tsuna said as he got up and walked towards the flash of silver. "It looks like someone's hair." The brunet walked quickly to follow the mysterious being. "Hey! Wait!"_

_Tsuna reached out a hand as he slowly closed in on the figure. The mysterious being turned and Tsuna's eyes widened._

_It was a beautiful woman. _

_**Tsuna! Tsuna wake up!**_

The young brunet jerked awake at the voice. "E-Eh?"

_**Tsuna, you fell asleep!**_

_**Bad Tsuna, sleeping while working!**_

_**Ahaha Tsuna was drooling!**_

The Vongola blushed at the last statement and he hastily reached up a hand to wipe off the said 'drool'.

_**Tsuna, the silver doll hasn't spoken yet.**_

"Eh?" Tsuna said and he looked to the side table where the silver doll lay on its pillow. Its eyes were staring at the ceiling, lifeless. The young doll-maker shifted closer and lifted it gently.

"Hey, it's been several hours… don't you have anything to say?" Tsuna said and he caressed the other's head.

Silence.

_**Don't touch me.**_

"Eh?" Behind Tsuna the dolls murmured.

_**He spoke! He spoke!**_

"Just now, what did you say?" Tsuna said as the dolls continued to murmur excitedly behind him.

_**Don't touch me.**_Came the abrupt voice.

Tsuna's eyes hardened. "Why?"

_**I'm dirty and defiled… I'm useless, no one wants me… Not that stupid girl… not even that woman…**_

"What?" Tsuna asked but the doll became quiet once again. The brunet sighed at the silence before he placed the doll back down. "Well I don't care what you have to say. I have to touch you so that I can fix you… I'll show you…" Tsuna turned to look at the doll and smile. "That you're not useless."

There was silence and Tsuna just went back to his work. His usually unsure fingers were determined as they sew the new clothes for the silver-headed doll. Red clothes for passion and fired-up determination.

An hour later…

"It's done!" Tsuna said as he held up a perfect combination of red and white. It was a modern type of clothes with a red shirt and the Vongola emblem on the white sleeveless shirt in red and black. Also there was a red sleeveless hoodie and a red pair of arm warmers with black bands on the middle. His pants were white with a black belt and chains.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up before we put on the clothes." Tsuna said as he picked the doll up. He smiled when there was no protest coming from the doll this time.

With careful and gentle touches, Tsuna grabbed a small cloth and dipped it in water before washing away the dirt from the pale doll's skin. Deciding to leave the rest of the maintenance of the skin later, Tsuna moved on to the doll's silver hair.

He carried the new doll to the sink where he kept his doll hair conditioners and moisturizers. The brunet picked a metal brush and began to disentangle as much of the hair as he could. When he was done, he picked up a hand towel and wrapped the doll around carefully.

_**This is stupid.**_He heard the doll say and Tsuna bit back a smile. The other talked and he didn't even have to say anything.

Tsuna began to boil some water for the doll's hair as the doll continued complaining.

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked after several seconds of silence.

Silence.

_**Gokudera Hayato.**_Was the reluctant reply.

"Gokudera-kun then." Tsuna said quietly as he turned off the electric stove. The water wasn't too hot, just perfect. "What was a beautiful doll, like yourself, doing by the street?"

The brunet poured the water on a container before lying Gokudera by the sink and pouring it on the silver hair.

_**What does it matter? I'm sure you know I was thrown out.**_

"Why?" Tsuna questioned as he held Gokudera's face up to prevent the water from running to his eyes.

The doll made a noise of annoyance. _**My master no longer needed me.**_

"Really?" Tsuna said as he finished wetting Gokudera's hair and sat him up to divide his hair into four sections. He took a bottle of conditioner and carefully applied it to the silver hair.

_**What other reason would there be to throw me out?**_

"I don't know." Tsuna said blankly. "You tell me."

Silence. Tsuna combed the conditioner carefully on Gokudera's hair to distribute it evenly.

_**M-My master… **_Silence again and there was hesitation on his next set of words. _**She died.**_

Tsuna stopped what he was doing and Gokudera's eyes reflected curiosity and sadness at his action.

"We have to wait twenty minutes for the conditioner to set in." The brunet explained but his eyes were sad as it looked into Gokudera's emerald ones.

_**Hn. Annoying hair maintenance. **_Gokudera grumbled.

"I have to go and air out your clothes and make sure they don't get crumpled." Tsuna excused himself. "You'll be fine here?"

_**Tch. Of course.**_

Tsuna left and he gave a last look at the doll who looked so small wrapped in a hand towel. The emerald eyes were looking at the window in a faraway gaze.

The brunet's eyes shadowed as he went to get Gokudera's clothes.

_**Tsuna…**_

_**Hey Tsuna, is that doll alright?**_

"Are you guys worried for him?" Tsuna said kindly as leaned forward and patted the dolls in their respective shelves.

_**Yes we're worried!**_

_**Very worried!**_

_**He is very sad…**_

_**So sad…**_

_**Tsuna please help him.**_

_**Heal him, Tsuna…**_

The brunet was quiet but he smiled. "I'll try. I promise."

_**Thanks Tsuna.**_ Came a voice Tsuna had never heard before.

The brunet's eyes widened as he looked up. _That voice-! Who-?_

_**Is something wrong Tsuna?**_

The voices of the usual dolls came back and Tsuna shook his head. "I'm fine."

_**Don't push yourself Tsuna.**_

"Yeah, I'll remember that." The brunet said as he walked back to the place where he left the silver doll. Gokudera, the silver-haired doll, was of course still there, silent and unmoving, a faraway look on its porcelain face.

_**Has it been twenty minutes already? That was fast…**_

"No it hasn't." Tsuna replied.

_**Oh, so you finished airing my clothes?**_

The brunet flushed, totally forgetting about that. He cleared his throat. "I was about to do just that."

_**Hn, you're a strange human being. Awfully forgetful for your age.**_

"I didn't forget…" Tsuna said as he immediately went to the next room where he placed the clothes. He carefully aired them out before rushing back into the room with the moisturizers.

_**Neh, tell me something. **_Gokudera stated when he saw Tsuna walk back in.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked as he sat down on a stool while looking at the clock.

_**Those weird and noisy dolls told me that the reason why you can talk to dolls is because you're the tenth heir to the Vongola Family. And that as the heir you have a mission to fulfill which is why you're here in Namimori… Is that true?**_

Tsuna sweat dropped. Sometimes the dolls he kept were like a group of gossipers. But then his eyes widened as he realized something. "You were listening to them?"

If the doll before him could only blush… He had a feeling that the other would definitely flush in embarrassment right now.

_**It just caught my interest that's all. **_Gokudera huffed. _**So is it true or not?**_

Tsuna sighed but his eyes softened considerably at the other's defensiveness. "Yes it's true. I was sent here by my grandfather to search for my _Shugo-sha no Ningyo. _He had old Talbot perform an ancient ritual on the map of Japan and somehow the location most fitting for me pointed here in Namimori."

_**You actually believe in crappy rituals? **_Gokudera scoffed. Tsuna frowned at Gokudera before sighing.

"As a doll-maker, rituals are a part of my daily life and yes, I do have faith in them." Tsuna said and then he yawned slightly.

_**What? You just woke up and you're already sleepy again?**_

"I spent a few sleepless days doing purification rituals before moving here." Tsuna said defensively. "I had to be purified and go through several contracts with some dolls so I can't help being tired."

_**Tch, well whatever. Just go to sleep if you like. I'll wake you up once the twenty minutes are gone.**_

Tsuna blinked in surprise. "You will?"

_**This is my hair we're talking about.**_

"O-Okay…" Tsuna said as he placed his arms on the work table and laid his head down. "Thanks."

He failed to see the soft look on Gokudera's face at what he said._**You're welcome.**_

And just like that, he knew no more…

* * *

"_Wait! Please wait!" Tsuna called out as he ran through the vast and empty white space. "Who are you? Please tell me!"_

_He didn't know what or who he was chasing. All he could see was long silver hair in front of him, guiding his direction, telling him where to turn. The head of silver-hair was familiar but then again it couldn't be Gokudera. The person in front of him was no doubt a woman… Only, she had the same silver hair as Gokudera._

_The brunet panted a bit, stopping as he tried to regain his breath. The woman stopped as well, maintaining the distance between them. He looked up and saw her smiling at him, her green-grayish eyes shining at the sight of seeing him panting._

"_I- Who are you?" Tsuna called out. His voice echoed around him and he shivered at that. The woman smiled at him and her lips formed words but somehow he couldn't hear her._

"_What? I'm sorry but I…" Tsuna said as he cupped his ears and tried to hear. But when that did not work, he stepped forward but the woman stepped back. "Wait-!"_

_However a hand on his shoulder suddenly stopped him. Brown eyes widened as he saw red-colored butterflies suddenly flying from out of nowhere behind him. He was compelled to look behind him, to see who it was but something stopped him in his tracks. The hand on his shoulder let go and instead he saw it pointing at something in front… Not at the woman but at someone else._

**You cannot help the dead, Tsuna.**

_**That voice! **__Tsuna thought as he tried to turn around but once again he couldn't._

**Help him instead. He needs you now … more than ever.**

_The voice seemed to be ringing and echoing in his mind, slowly telling Tsuna to look at what he was pointing and the brunet did._

_To his surprise, a young teenage boy with silver-hair was standing not far from him staring at the figure of the silver-haired woman._

_The brunet could only look at his back, but the sight of the other's clenched fists and the sound of heavy-breathing somehow made him feel very sad._

_The pressure behind Tsuna eased, enabling him to move forward towards the other teen. The red butterflies were flying around the silver-haired teen who had placed an arm on his eyes trying to prevent himself from crying._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. The teen jerked at the touch and the arm fell to his sides. Tsuna felt his heart contract at the sight of the tears running down beautiful emerald eyes._

"'_Are you alright…" And Tsuna took a deep breath and he said out loud the name he had known for quite a while now. "…Gokudera-kun?"_

_The silver-haired doll who was somehow mysteriously in the form of a human looked stunned at what the brunet had to say. But then his eyes closed into happy arcs and he smiled for the first time with tears still sliding down his cheeks._

"_Thank you… jyuudaime."_

* * *

Tsuna jerked awake and he stared wildly around. The windows in the washroom were open, showing the now dark sky of Namimori.

_**Finally awake?**_Came the familiar voice of Gokudera.

The brunet's eyes widened in alarm when he saw Gokudera still covered in a small hand towel. "HIEE! I forgot to wake up!" The young Vongola immediately grabbed the doll and rushed to the faucet, washing off the moisturizer. Thankfully, there didn't seem to have any consequences of washing off the moisturizer off the silver hair late.

_**In my defense, I tried to wake you but you wouldn't get up no matter what I said. **_ The silver-haired doll said and Tsuna sweat dropped as he dried the other's hair. When it was dry enough, he took a normal plastic comb and began to comb Gokudera's hair very lightly. When it was done, he placed Gokudera's hair in a towel once again, closed the window, and moved to the maintenance of the porcelain-like skin.

_**Hey! I may be a doll but that still hurts you know! **_Gokudera complained as Tsuna began to twiddle with him here and there.

"It'll be over soon so calm down." Tsuna said as he continued his work.

_**Easy for you to say. You're not the one whose being put to pieces here. **_The doll scoffed.

"I'm not putting you to pieces." Tsuna said. Gokudera snorted but after that they fell into silence.

_He needs you now … more than ever._

"Hey Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said taking his chances as he finished with Gokudera's arm and moved to the other. He knew that the doll would punch him for prying but since he was a doll that couldn't move, he can probably take his chances and use this to his advantage. "Your owner…" He felt the tension in the air and nearly choked but kept going. "D-Did she also have silver hair and green eyes like you?"

The tension relaxed ever-so slightly. After all, It was just a harmless question.

_**Yes. I was made for her and given to her by one of her suitors. **_Tsuna could feel the scoff in the word 'suitors'. _**He was a mafia man so he ordered me to be made from the finest materials.**_

_Huh, that explains a lot. _Tsuna thought as he looked at Gokudera flawless and pale porcelain like skin.

_**My mistress was very frail and sickly and she could not bear children but despite that, 'that man' claimed to love her and gave me to her. She was happy, even ecstatic. She named me Gokudera Hayato as one would name her son. **_Tsuna could hear the wistful and gentle tone in the normally bitter voice.

_**And for a more than a year, the two of us were happy. **_Gokudera stated. _**My mistress loved the piano and she would often bring me to concertos and often played for me… It was nice until one day…**_

Tsuna continued to mend Gokudera, trying to pretend not to be too prying or else the doll would stop talking.

_**He brought his daughter. Bianchi was her name and my mistress permitted that weird pink-haired girl to play with me. **_The brunet could hear Gokudera's voice shake. _**She forced me eat her food, it was horrible… Anyway, I learned from her that she was the daughter of the mafia man's legal wife but she was taken away from her mother because her mother learned that her husband was courting another woman.**_

_**A woman's jealousy is to be feared. Especially a woman who has ties to the mafia. **_Gokudera said bitterly. _**My mistress' suitor tried to persuade her to go away with him but she couldn't. She was too sickly to be moved and her parents would never allow it. **_Gokudera's face darkened and Tsuna's work on him became gentler.

_**Of course… it was only a matter of time before she was tracked. Men in suits got her as she was driving home one day with me on her lap as per usual. She was driven towards the cliff, cornered like a rat as they say… a-and…**_

Silence.

"Shh… It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything." Tsuna soothed the other as he tried to control the shaking in his voice.

_**Tch, who cares… It was a long time ago. That man came to collect her body and when he saw me, he threw me away. Humans are so fickle. **_Gokudera said and he sighed. _**That's why I don't care for them. That why I-**_

But Gokudera was cut off when he felt some sort of liquid land on his eye.

"I-It must've been hard on you…" Tsuna said as he gathered the small doll in his arms and held him by his chest. Brown eyes full of tears and compassion, it was almost like he felt the other's pain as his own. Gokudera laid his head against the thrumming sound of the other's heart. He felt hands caress his still towel-covered hair. "Seeing her die like that… Must've been painful."

_**It was a long time ago… **_Gokudera choked.

"Still… It must still have hurt." Tsuna stated and Gokudera's eyes widened.

_**Jyuudaime… **_Emerald eyes softened at the statement. _**I-**_

CRASH!

Brown eyes widened as there was a sudden crashing sound from the closed window. He was suddenly being rained down by shards of broken glass from the window. The brunet hugged the vulnerable doll to his chest and stepped back.

"What the-?Mmph!" Strange objects were suddenly thrown at the Vongola's face. The brunet recoiled and stepped backward. His eyes widened when he saw shadows with human shape erupt from the object. They grinned at him evilly.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Also, since you are not the official heir yet, whichever doll you kiss at night will automatically be transformed into a human._

"I forgot about that!" Tsuna gasped as he turned and began to run. When the dolls followed him, he grabbed some moisturizer in the sink and threw it at them. He heard the winces they made when the liquid burned their eyes. However, a few were able to dodge.

_**What's happening? **_Gokudera demanded.

_And do not forget that you can exorcise any dark dolls that target you. Just use your Sky contract ring. Focus your emotions into your ring and touch the doll on the chest to deliver your pure feelings._

_Oh right! The ring! _Tsuna stopped in his tracks. He faced the dolls with a serious expression. He could see the manic glint in their eyes and the dark auras surrounding their bodies. Tsuna closed his eyes just as one came close. "Here it goes!"

He felt the black material in front of him, effectively stopping the oncoming doll.

_Focus my feelings! Focus! _Tsuna chanted with concentration.

One second… Two seconds… five seconds…

The brunet opened one eye and to his astonishment nothing was happening.

_Eh?_

The dolls in front of him roared in delight and his eyes widened when he was suddenly surrounded on all four sides. The brunet gulped as he stepped back in fear. One guy reached out to grab him, when-

_**Don't touch jyuudaime you foul bastards!**_

Tsuna looked down in surprise at the loud voice and accidentally his lips brushed the silver-hair of the doll in his arms. There was a sudden explosion of bright light and Tsuna was thrown to the floor.

There were sounds of loud exclamations and angry hisses. Tsuna held his slightly throbbing head and looked up. His eyes widened. The human Gokudera in his dream was standing in front of him, Tsuna blushed, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"HIEE! Gokudera-kun, your clothes!" Tsuna gasped and to his relief, the clothes he made for the doll also transformed into normal human size. "They're by the counter!"

"Thanks Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said in a slightly gruff tone as he grabbed a handful of clothes and changed quickly. "Now back away you bastards!" He said threateningly when he finished.

The dark dolls scoffed at his threat and began to run at him but surprisingly, Gokudera was able to skillfully dodge every blow sent his way. He knocked out one… two… with ease and was moving on to the third one pretty quickly.

Tsuna gulped when he saw some dolls leering his way.

"Ignore the doll-maker! We can't take him on! Focus on the doll, we only need him!" One suddenly yelled out. And with renewed vigor, the dolls surrounded the silver-head.

"Wha-?" Gokudera exclaimed in surprise when the number began to overwhelm him.

"Gokudera-kun-!" Tsuna tried to stand up but he was harshly pulled to the ground by one dark doll. This was enough to distract Gokudera at the most crucial moment.

"Jyuudaime-!" He tried to run towards the other but then he was suddenly bound behind his hands. Silver-green eyes widened in disbelief as he was overcome by a mass of dark dolls and knocked out.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled out in demise when he saw the light go out of his doll's eyes and the doll fell to the floor.

"Good. Carry him and get going. He has potential! We can make him a dark minion in no time!" A dark doll said and before long they were all jumping out of the window. One doll remained and gave Tsuna an evil sneer. "See you… 'Doll-maker'-san." He said in a mocking tone.

And just like that, they vanished.

Tsuna laid there on the floor, stunned and stupefied at what just happened. A few minutes later, the brunet was able to move. He sat up, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

_**Tsuna?**_

_**Tsuna are you alright?**_

_**What were those noises?**_

The frantic voices of his dolls roused him and made him walk towards the main room of the shop. The dolls gasped in silence when they saw the tattered state he was in.

_**Who did this to you, Tsuna?**_

_**Where's Gokudera-san?**_

At the mention of Gokudera, the brunet clenched his fist.

"They took him." Tsuna said as he bit his lip. "They took Gokudera-kun!" He shouted and tears fell to the floor as his body began to shake.

There was silence.

_**Then take him back.**_

Tsuna looked up startled. "Take him back?"

_**Tsuna is strong and Tsuna cares about Gokudera-kun, so it's only natural that Tsuna wants Gokudera-kun back.**_

_**Don't give up Tsuna!**_

_**You can use us if you want, we'll rescue Gokudera together!**_

"Everyone…" Tsuna said as he looked around at the dolls surrounding him. A small smile formed on his face as he clenched his fist in resolve. "You're right! I'll go upstairs to change and we'll follow them!"

_**Yeah!**_

_**Way to go Tsuna!**_

_**You can do it!**_

The brunet nodded as he rushed to the stairs taking two steps at a time.

He was definitely going to save Gokudera-kun! Definitely!

* * *

**Author's notes: **So yes, Yamamoto appears in here briefly and he will continue to do so until Tsuna fins him. Please read and review, ignore the annoying things I posted up there, and happy weekends to everyone! Love 'ya!


	3. Red Butterfly

******Shugo-sha no Ningyo**

**Chapter 3 _The Red Butterfly_**

"Okay, let's go." Tsuna said, several minutes later after he changed into traditional japanese clothes. It was orange and white, the clothes of an omnyoji. His grandfather always told him that ancient Japanese clothes were sewn with protective charms that could increase his power. So the brunet decided to dress this way to help himself in any way that he could.

"Yes, Sawada-dono." Basil, one of the dolls in his shop given to him by his father, said respectfully.

"Let's get this over with." Lanchia, a doll he found a little over a year ago, said as he skillfully tested the weapon on his hand.

"Uhm, but how do we find them?" Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head. Lanchia and Basil sweat dropped.

"Thou has not thought of that?" Basil asked as he and Lanchia followed the brunet who walked forward.

"And besides, are you sure that taking only the two of us will be fine?" Lanchia asked the young Vongola.

"Well, it'll be easier to divide my power between you two and besides I'm already tired because I accidentally kissed several dolls before you guys." Tsuna said as he looked around. But then, chocolate brown eyes widened when something red suddenly flew before him.

It was a red butterfly.

"Hey, t-that's-!" Basil said.

"Let's follow it." Tsuna said firmly as the butterfly began to fly off. Lanchia and Basil exchanged looks before nodding at each other and running after the young 'doll-maker'.

* * *

_It's so cold… _Gokudera thought as he shivered slightly. _What is this? Where am I?_

"It's surprising that you haven't turned dark yet with what happened to you, Gokudera Hayato." Came a masochistic voice. "What light are you clinging onto?"

The silver-haired doll- now human- bit his lip as he tried to move his fist to punch the person hovering in front of him. "Shut up, moron! You don't know what you're talking about!" His voice sounded slurred even in his own ears.

"Come on, no one is going to rescue you and we are in need of a powerful ally like you… So why not fall into the darkness? We'll catch you…" The masochistic voice was soothing but undeniably fake.

"S-Stop lying to me!" Gokudera gritted his teeth as he tried to move his arm but it was useless.

"Hm, well we can always turn you forcefully dark." The guy in a dark cloak said and he turned to his companions. "Begin the transfusion of dark matter."

"Wha- AAAAARRRRGH!" Gokudera began to trash as he felt a dark substance suddenly began to envelop him. The dark dolls were surrounding him in a circle, muttering old words that no one knew the meaning to.

"This ritual was created around the time the _Ame no Ningyo _disappeared. The _Kiri no Ningyo_ made it so that the First Vongola would become a dark 'doll-maker' he never imagined that the rain doll would get in his way and take it full on." The dark doll laughed. "Such a fool that doll was. That Lost Doll who would never get to be with its master just because he let his love for his master take over his duty."

Gokudera's body spasmed in pain as he looked at the doll talking. "Teme…" However his eyes widened when he saw the regretful look on the dark doll's face. "You-"

"If you think that what he did was so foolish…" A voice suddenly resounded through the dark place. The dolls looked up in shock and astonishment. Tsuna jumped down along with Basil and Lanchia behind him. He looked at the dark doll and fixed him a steady stare. "…Then why do you have such a look on your face."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Doll-maker. Have you come to claim your guardian candidate back?" The dark doll sneered.

"Guardian candidate?" Tsuna repeated the phrase with a puzzled tone.

"Surely, someone as inexperienced as you would know that we would go after any powerful doll under your possession and turn them against you?" The doll said. "These powerful dolls after all, would be a threat if we don't but then they could also be a good ally to us."

"Guardian candidate? Gokudera-kun is?" Tsuna said and he looked at the silver-haired doll that was still twitching in pain. Tsuna's eyes widened when the silver-haired suddenly coughed out blood and it ran down his chin.

_I can't think about that now!_ Tsuna thought as he opened his palm. The red butterfly he followed to the placed landed there. For a moment, brown eyes flashed to glowing orange and Tsuna's voice echoed in a commanding tone. "Basil! Lanchia! Attack them!"

Both Basil and Lanchia's eyes flashed orange for a second. "Hai!" They moved forward towards the dark dolls making a circle. The dolls scattered trying to evade their attacks.

"Go help Gokudera-kun." Tsuna whispered to the butterfly who flew away and landed on the semi-conscious silver-head. Tsuna turned to face the leader of the dark dolls the ring on his middle finger glowed as he looked at the doll.

"O-Oi, what are you looking at?" The doll said with an uncomfortable sneer. However Tsuna was looking way past him and into the soul of the doll underneath.

**_My master does not love me… He threw me away because I could no longer do my duty as a shrine doll. I was foolish to think that my master loved me… So foolish…_**

"You are not foolish." Tsuna said as he clenched his hand into a fist. The doll in human form before him growled. "Hoping for love is never foolish. However, letting yourself be consumed by darkness just because he threw you away… That itself is a foolish act."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as the ring in his hand throbbed and a small pure and orange flame appeared on his sky ring. "What you said to Gokudera-kun is wrong, love taking over the duty as a doll is not foolish… that's not right!"

Tsuna's eyes burned bright with resolve and the doll's eyes widened when the teen was suddenly in front of him holding his chest. "Because the duty of that doll, of that precious _Ame no Ningyo _was to love its master!"

The doll's mouth opened and dark matter came out of it, purifying it just as a bright orange light surrounded the doll.

"Tell me! Where is the _Ame no Ningyo?_ How do you know about him?" Tsuna shouted over the noise of purification.

The doll's eyes were rolled upward as the dark matter continued to pour out of its mouth. All around Tsuna, the dolls were also collapsing because they dark matter was also being taken out due to the powerful exorcism.

**_Foolish Vongola, are you still looking for that Lost Doll?_**

"Tell me where to find him!" Tsuna shouted as the light around the doll became brighter.

**_He lies in slumber, still the same as always and he will forever be unable to join his master._**

"No! I won't let that happen! Tell me where he is! I know you know!" Tsuna said as the dark matter pouring out of the dolls' bodies began to dwindle.

**_After nine generations of looking for that doll, what makes you think that _you_ of all people will be able to find him?_**

Tsuna's eyes widened at what the dark matter said. It was true, if his great ancestors, all special and all legendary in their own generation, were unable to find the _Ame no Ningyo_, then what chance did he have…?

_"Asari… Asari, my Ame no Ningyo. Where are you? Asari!"_

Tsuna's eyes widened. _That voice!_

_The time will come when you too will hear the voice of Primo._

_Primo? _Tsuna looked up in confusion. _Does that voice belong to Primo?_

_"ASARI!" _There was a sudden image of a blonde crying under the rain that entered Tsuna's head.

**_It's useless. The Primo and the Lost Doll will never be together._**

"Wait-!" Tsuna shouted but it was too late, the dark matter had been exorcised from the dolls. Exhausted and no longer possessed, the dolls turned back into their small forms, unconscious.

"Thou was brilliant Sawada-dono!" Basil said as he ran over to the young heir.

"That was impressive." Lanchia admitted. Tsuna stood up shakily, not knowing how he got into a kneeling position in the first place.

"Y-Yeah, thanks. Is Gokudera-kun okay?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the silver-head.

"He should be fine since the ritual was interrupted." Lanchi said and Tsuna ran towards the silver-head doll.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled and the red butterfly on the other's chest flew away once the young heir approached. It landed on his head just as Tsuna stopped in front of the doll. "Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"It doesn't." Gokudera said, his eyes opening once he felt the presence of the other. "I think that strange butterfly sort of healed me. Is it yours?"

Tsuna looked up and the butterfly flew to his hand which he opened in accommodation. "I'm not sure. I dreamed of this little one but I'm not sure if it's mine."

"I see…" Gokudera said and he sighed. "I was almost taken in by the darkness. It was close."

"It's alright Gokudera-kun, if you were taken in the darkness I will do everything I can to save you." Tsuna assured the other. "So don't worry."

"No." Gokudera said firmly. "Because if I was taken in the darkness I would have felt unworthy when I woke up."

"Huh?" Tsuna said in confusion. "Unworthy of what?"

Gokudera's eyes flashed with resolve. "I want to be jyuudaime's _Shugo-sha no Ningyo._"

Brown eyes widened and to Gokudera's astonishment, Tsuna was holding his shoulder and looking at his eyes with wide chocolate eyes. "Wha-? Are you sleep-talking or something? Hallucinating? Are you sure?"

Gokudera chuckled a bit. "I want to protect jyuudaime and repay you for saving my life." Gokudera's eyes hardened. "I was only one doll but you came after me."

"Of course I would come after you!" Tsuna said indignantly. "You're important to me!"

The doll's eyes widened but then he flushed. And his eyes formed a happy arc as he smiled with tears at the corner of his eyes. "That makes me happy. Thank you, jyuudaime."

A sense of nostalgia hit Tsuna.

"Congratulations Sawada-dono! Thou has foundeth thy guardian!" Basil said happily waking the Decimo up a bit.

"Kuh, well I'm happy for you Vongola." Lanchia said as he crossed his arms.

"Thanks guys." Tsuna turned to look at Gokudera who began to sit up.

"So? What do I have to do?" He asked. Tsuna looked down at the many rings decorating his finger.

"You have to kiss one ring so that we can form a contract." Tsuna stated and Gokudera looked at his hand.

"Which one?"

_You'll know what ring to let them kiss when you meet them, so don't worry about mixing it up._

The red butterfly from earlier fluttered in front of Tsuna and suddenly he got an idea. "Aka (Red)…"

"Aka?" Basil and Lanchia repeated. Gokudera merely raised an eyebrow.

"The red doll who is always at the center of attack." Tsuna smiled. "The _Arashi no Ningyo._"

The dolls' eyes widened and Gokudera smirked. "I like the sound of that."

Tsuna pointed at a ring. "This one."

"I understand." Gokudera said seriously and to Tsuna's surprise, the silver-head was kneeling. "I pledge my eternal loyalty and love to my Doll-maker." Gokudera looked at him and the brunet blushed. "My Sawada Tsunayoshi." He kissed the ring.

_My? _Tsuna repeated in his head. But the he was distracted when the ring suddenly shined a bright red light. The Gokudera in front of him became a doll and was being lifted in front of him by the force of the ring.

_If the spirits of the first Shugo-sha no Ningyo approve of them you can begin the process of 'making'._

_It's where your chosen dolls change their appearance to become stronger and better. The quality of their craftsmanship depends on the emotion the doll-maker felt at that time. The stronger the emotion the better the quality of the doll._

Tsuna let the joy and relief he felt travel throughout his body as he lifted the doll form of Gokudera in his arms. He felt his fingers and hands skillfully rearranging the very composition of his new guardian doll. He closed his eyes, letting instinct and pure happiness do the work.

"Gokudera-kun, arigatou." Gratitude overflowed as well and pure love for the doll in his arms joined the two other emotions. He let them overflow from his heart as he felt the light become dimmer and the ring in his finger vanished.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, a new Gokudera was in his arms.

It was the most perfect and beautiful doll Tsuna had ever seen. The skin was pale and perfect and shined like porcelain. The eyes were painted so perfectly almost looking so realistic. The craftsmanship also felt really firm and the head of hair almost seemed like real hair and at the touch it was as soft as a newborn baby's. But what caught Tsuna's interest the most was that on Gokudera's finger shined the ring of the storm.

"Thou was beautiful Sawada-dono!" Basil said as he neared the tenth. "Congratulations on thy first guardian!"

"Let's get back already, Vongola. I'm sure the other dolls are worried." Lanchia commented.

**_Hm, I somehow feel better than before! As expected of jyuudaime!_**

Tsuna laughed as he began to step forward to leave but then a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, making him fall to the ground.

"Sawada-dono!"

"Vongola!"

**_J-jyuudaime!_**

Basil and Lanchia rushed to Tsuna's side but then the three sighed when they saw that Tsuna was only sleeping.

"He must've tired himself out." Lanchia sighed as he lifted Tsuna's arms and looped it around his shoulder. Basil picked up Gokudera's small form.

"Well thou did useth thy powers for thy first time… So it's to be expected." Basil said as he and Lanchia began to walk towards home. "You did well Sawada-dono." Basil spoke softly to the brunet who continued to sleep.

"Honestly… This kid…" Lanchia said. But then he and Basil exchanged smiles before heading home.

However…

**_Gomenasai Sawada-dono! We forgot that we turn back into dolls when the sun comes up!_**

**_Vongola! Wake up! Stop sleeping on the streets and wake up! People are staring!_**

**_Oi! Be more respectable to jyuudaime scar dude!_**

And there Tsuna lay, on the side of the street, unconscious with the three dolls in his arms.


	4. The Tattered Doll

Author's notes: Hey guys, another update, please enjoy! Happy Revival 8027 day!

I want to formally extend an **invitation** to you guys to join our _**8027 famiglia **_in facebook. For all the M writers: _MinaNaru4ever- 8027 forever, Dodonchka, Anonymous Santa, The Cold Storyteller and Dark Bee and IEatNinjas _**are there**. To the fluff writers: _KHFFMEE-8027, LoveOneself, 8027lover7280, and RainMistTakeshi _**are there too.**

* * *

**Shugo-sha no Ningyo**

**Chapter 4** _**The Tattered Doll**_

"School?" Tsuna said to the phone as he wiped his hands on a hand towel. The phone was in between his shoulder and ear. "I'm going to school?"

"_Of course you are, Tsunayoshi-kun." _His grandfather replied on the other side of the line. It was already Tsuna's fourth evening in Namimori. _"I've already enrolled you to Namimori-chuu. I'm sure you'll find the experience wonderful."_

"Hm, but couldn't I be home-tutored by Reborn like before?" Tsuna asked. He has never once gone to school, since he was the only heir of Vongola his life was constantly in danger, so Nono had to hire a hitman tutor to protect and teach him.

"_There's no need anymore, You can now protect yourself. I also heard from Coyote that you've found yourself a guardian doll." _The ninth said and Tsuna nearly dropped the towel.

"H-How did you know?" Tsuna asked. The ninth chuckled.

"_The dolls have a very special connection to their deity. So, of course my Arashi Ningyo sensed the creation of a new storm doll." _ The ninth explained. _"Congratulations, you found one so fast."_

Tsuna blushed slightly at the praise. "U-Uhm, thank you grandfather."

"Jyuudaime!" Suddenly came an enthusiastic voice, making Tsuna jump. Gokudera, his new guardian doll, transformed into a human at night thanks to Tsuna's sign of affection, peered through the door to see his boss talking to someone on the phone.

"A-Ah, w-wait Gokudera-kun! I'll be right there!" Tsuna said to his storm who nodded happily.

"_Gokudera-kun? Is that the name of your new doll?" _The Ninth asked. _"He sounds like a good young doll. I hope you're getting along well with him."_

"Y-yeah, we're getting along well." Tsuna said with a sweat drop as Gokudera continued to look at him excitedly from the dining room-kitchen.

"_Well, it seems like you're getting ready for dinner. I won't bother you any longer." _The Ninth said as he yawned on the other line.

"Y-You're not a bother! Not at all grandfather!" Tsuna said and the ninth smiled on the other line.

"_Thank you for saying that Tsunayoshi-kun, now go and eat your dinner. My dolls are also getting impatient with me." _The Ninth said. _"Take care now."_

"You too." Tsuna said before putting down the phone. He sighed as he walked over to the kitchen where Gokudera was waiting.

"Jyuudaime, I watched the curry like you said." The storm guardian greeted him as he entered. "I also turned the stove off at the right time!"

"That's good Gokudera-kun. Why don't you go and sit down so we can start eating." Tsuna said as he went to scoop some curry into a bowl. Gokudera nodded obediently as he went to his seat. Tsuna turned to the pot and began to stir the curry before scooping some up.

His mind began to wander as he did this.

_**Help him instead. He needs you now … more than ever.**_

The voice that whispered in his dreams… who was that? And also…

"_Asari… Asari, my Ame no Ningyo. Where are you? Asari!"_

"_ASARI!" _There was a sudden image of a blonde crying under the rain that entered Tsuna's head.

Tsuna's eyes shadowed. _That was no doubt the Primo's memories… The feelings of sadness and frustration that came out of the memory, was that what the Primo felt at the time as well?_

"Jyuudaime!" Suddenly came Gokudera's voice and Tsuna was snapped out of his reminiscing.

"W-What?" He said as he turned to his storm guardian but then he felt something splash to the floor.

The bow of curry in his hand was overflowing.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna said as he placed the bowl on the table and rushed to get a towel to clean it up.

"No jyuudaime! Let me do it instead!" Gokudera said as he followed after his master.

* * *

Next day…

Tsuna went out of the house, his eyes dark from a sleepless night.

_**I'm sorry jyuudaime. **_The doll Gokudera said with a sweat drop as he sulked in Tsuna's bag. Since he was Tsuna's guardian now, the brunet had to bring him everywhere.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, you were just trying to help." Tsuna said as he recalled the mess the _Arashi _doll made when he offered to clean up. "Anyway, you should be excited we're going to school for the first time today!" Tsuna said injecting some happiness into his voice.

_**Is this jyuudaime's first time going to school? **_Gokudera asked as the upper half of his doll form peeked up at his master.

"Yes. I've never been to school before. I was always home-tutored." Tsuna hummed to himself. "So I'm really excited about today."

_**Jyuudaime… **_Gokudera said.

"Ah, there it is!" Tsuna said, pointing to Namimori Middle School. "Wow, there are a lot of people."

_**I think I went to school once, with my old master. **_Gokudera reminisced as Tsuna entered the gate. _**There were a lot of brats there too. It was a piano school. **_Tsuna sweat dropped at Gokudera's choice of words.

"You know Gokudera-kun-" Tsuna was about to say but then he was suddenly interrupted by a sudden squeal.

"Hahi! It's you!" Tsuna and Gokudera both looked up.

_**It's the stupid woman!**_

"Miura-san!" Tsuna said, remembering his first customer.

"I didn't know you came to school here, Tsuna-san!" Haru waved and a girl her age followed her towards Tsuna. She seemed to go to Namimori Middle School.

"U-Uhm, yeah I'm just starting today." Tsuna laughed uncertainly. "And you?"

"I go to a nearby all-girls school." Haru said proudly as she showed off her uniform. "Oh yeah by the way, this is my friend Sasagawa Kyoko!" She said as she pushed forward an orange haired girl behind her. "Kyoko, this is the one I was telling you about! The young doll fixer from that new shop!"

"Nice to meet you." Kyoko smiled sweetly. Tsuna blushed slightly at meeting a girl first from his new school but then the blush faded when he saw the tiredness in her orange eyes.

"S-Same." Tsuna said with a polite nod. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kyoko nodded. "As you know, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Call me by my first name though because there are two Sasagawas-" But then Kyoko's eyes widened at what she said before they shadowed. "I mean, there _were _two Sasagawas going to school here." Her voice shook.

"Kyoko-chan." Haru said, Kyoko shook her head as Haru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"E-Excuse me, I-I have to go." She said in a hurry before turning and running away. Tsuna's eyes saddened when he saw the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, her brother recently died." Haru said with sad eyes as she looked at Tsuna. "It's been months but she still isn't over it."

"It's okay, I understand." Tsuna said as he clutched his bag tighter.

"A-Anyway, how's that doll that I brought over for you to fix?" Haru asked the brunet with a smile.

"Oh yeah, his name is Gokudera-kun and I have him right here." Tsuna said as he pulled out the silver-head doll.

_**Tch. Long time no see, stupid woman.**_Gokudera greeted Haru.

Haru squealed. "Oh he looks so much better now! It's like you have magic fingers! He looks so perfect."

Tsuna blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

Haru's eyes softened as he brushed a stray strand of Gokudera's hair to the side. "Kyoko has a doll of her brother, you know."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "She does?"

"Yeah, she always brings it around. Actually it's more like a stuffed toy than a doll. It was made by her brother and it looked just like him too." Haru giggled. "They even have the same names."

"I see." Tsuna said thoughtfully. _It might just be possible that her brother is alive inside of that doll._

"It's all beaten up and torn now though." Haru said her eyes saddening. "She was crying over that doll at her brother's funeral too. And it's a really old doll as well, so time has really gotten to it."

"Uhm, if she doesn't mind, I could fix it for her." Tsuna suggested and Haru smiled at his kindness.

"That would be nice. But Kyoko-chan can barely look at it anymore." Haru said. Tsuna's eyebrow raised.

"Why?" He asked.

Haru's eyes hardened and with a sad voice, she said, "Because it reminded her too much of her brother."

* * *

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said in a small voice to the class. He gulped as everyone stared at him.

"Make your voice louder Sawada, no one can hear you." The teacher said. Tsuna suppressed a squeal.

"H-Hai!" He said and he closed his eyes and said in a loud and choked up voice. "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! N-Nice to meet you!"

"Good. Now you can go to your seat." The teacher said and Tsuna hurried off.

_**Honestly, that teacher was so impolite to you jyuudaime! If I can just transform into human form, I'll-**_

"Stop that Gokudera-kun." Tsuna whispered to his bag where the silver-haired doll was thinking loudly to himself. "You don't have to do that. It's fine really." Tsuna said as he sat down on his seat.

"Arra? You're Sawada-kun aren't you?" A familiar voice whispered to Tsuna and the brunet turned to see Kyoko sitting beside him.

"A-Ah, y-you're Sasaga- I mean, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said, remembering what the orange-haired girl said earlier. Kyoko smiled.

"Yes, I'm Haru-chan's friend. I'm sorry about earlier by the way. I just got a bit emotional." Kyoko said and her eyes saddened.

"O-Oh, it's fine! Don't worry about!" Tsuna stated with a meek smile."Are you okay now?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry again." Kyoko stated with a nod.

"Oi, Sasagawa, Sawada… unless you want detention, keep quiet." The teacher stated with a frown and Tsuna gulped while Kyoko giggled a bit at his reaction.

"Hai!" The two said at the same time. Satisfied, the teacher turned back to what he was doing. Tsuna gave a sideway glance at Kyoko who had begun writing down notes.

Brown eyes noticed a dirty stuffed arm poking out of the orange-haired girl's bag.

* * *

A girl was sneaking around behind the Namimori buildings. She was looking around cautiously before stuffing her hand into her bag and pulling out a dirtied stuffed doll.

It was old and weary, the supposedly tanned skinned marred with black soot and damp because of tears. Pale hands shook at the sight of the familiar bleach hair and grey eyes. A sob bubbled in the lips of none other than Sasagawa Kyoko.

"O-Onii-chan…"She cried unto the doll as she let go of her bag. "I-I'm sorry, o-onii-chan." She cried harder as she squeezed the small doll in her hands. "I-I love you."

Suddenly there were footsteps and the sound of crunching plastic alerted the girl to the oncoming trash collectors. Straightening up, Kyoko hastily made her way to the trashcan. She pursed her lips as she dangled the doll over the container.

She met the doll's grey eyes and she felt her resolve drain away. Her arms shook at what she was about to do… Throwing her last memento of her brother… But with regret, guilt, and uncertainty, also came overflowing pain.

The doll was too much like her brother. Looking at it made her feel an overwhelming sense of loss. It was like there was something empty in her heart. And having that sort of pain around was not good. She could feel her frustrations bubble up, she wanted to throw the doll away, shout at it, and ask why did her brother had to leave her like that…? Why was it, that out of the billions of people in the world, the gods decided to take away _her _brother?

The pain strengthened her anger and grief and slowly she let go.

"I-I'm sorry." She sobbed again. "I love you."

"NO!" A sudden shout, made Kyoko jump and fully let go of the doll.

A brown blur passed her and jumped into the trashcan, catching the filthy doll before it even hit the contents inside.

_**Jyuudaime! **_ Came a doll's voice from a bag left on the ground not far.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna took a deep breathe as he stood up and looked at Kyoko who was looking at him tearfully with frightened eyes. He placed the doll in front of her eyes making her step back. "This is important to you right? You love you're brother right? Then why…?"

_Why are you throwing away his most precious soul?_

SMACK!

Brown eyes widened and at the back of Tsuna's mind, he could hear Gokudera exclaim profanities. The dull throbbing pain on the tenth's cheek signified that he had just been slap.

For what?

He had a vague idea.

"You don't understand how I feel!" Kyoko shouted. "Leave me alone!" She turned her back on the brunet and ran away, leaving Tsuna clutching the beaten doll with shadowed eyes.

_**Jyuudaime! Are you alright? **_Gokudera shouted loudly. _**Curse this body! I'll be there as soon as I can jyuudaime… Wait- Actually can you come here first?**_

But the silver haired doll was interrupted when two men carrying trash bags came. They looked at Tsuna weirdly.

"Kid, what are you doing there? Did you got dumped or something?" The guy chuckled at his own joke.

"I think I saw a girl running away earlier. Did you make her cry?"

"Man, that's cruel. Boys these days really don't have any finesse." The other guys said."Listen kid, if you don't want to be alone for life-"

Tsuna got out of the trash container before the other could continue.

"O-oi!"

He walked passed the guys and went to pick up his bag, all the while clutching the battered doll close to his heart, enabling the tattered one to hear the slow and sad beats.

_**Jyuudaime, jyuudaime! Are you alright? Can I go and teach that girl a lesson now?**_ Gokudera asked enthusiastically.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Anyway, let's go home and fix this guy up." Tsuna said referring to the tattered doll. The tone in the brunet's voice made the doll gulp and make a noise of agreement.

"Ah, ah… what a cruel and disrespectful kid." The guy said loudly. "Oi, didn't your parents teach you manners?"

Tsuna's pursed his lips as he continued to walk away.

_**Cruel they say… **_Gokudera said as he seethed in Tsuna's bag. Green eyes flashed in sadness and this did not go unnoticed by the new doll. _**What's more cruel is what that girl said to jyuudaime…**_

_You don't know how I feel…!_

_**She should think first before opening that big mouth of hers. **_Gokudera quietly said.

* * *

"I'm sorry, this might hurt a bit." Tsuna said gently to the tattered doll in his hands.

_**Oi, answer jyuudaime you disrespectful idiot! **_Gokudera said and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"If I remember correctly, you wouldn't answer me when you first came here Gokudera-kun." The brunet said as he went to the washing room to clean the doll up before sewing him back up.

_**I-I-! I'm very sorry jyuudaime! I didn't realize at that time how disrespectful and how-**_

"I-It's fine, don't worry about it Gokudera-kun." Tsuna laughed uncertainly. Then he turned his attention to the doll. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Silence.

_**I don't know what to say. **_The tattered doll said in the gruff voice of a teenage boy. _**I made Kyoko cry again, even though I promised to protect her.**_

Tsuna blinked but then he patted the matted hair of the small stuffed doll in his hand in affection. "Saa…don't think too much about it. For now, let's fix you up?"

Silence answered the brunet's question as he sighed in defeat. He'll talk to the forlorn doll later, for now he better focused on his work in fixing him.

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
